Awakening of Light
by Sunakan Sanahea
Summary: May the Father of Understanding guide us.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Everyone. I'm pleased to wright this and to be read, though I own neither Assassin's creed nor Mabinogi of course. My first language is not English so there may be some error even if I used gramemr editor. I appreciate if you let me know it, I would fix it as fast as I can.**

* * *

><p>One day, one wanderer returned home-universe across dimensions, leaving the hometown in heart that was Eirinn. The wanderer, who was a man for the body before dimension shifting was male, lay on the field and looked up at the sky vacantly. He sighed. His breath was made of relief by getting off the burden for saving Erinne and of miss for nidana that he left behind.<p>

Heart of the home of his, Erinne the paradise, move into a new epoch ; it was the end of era of gods. Balance of Erinne ─once had been disturbed by Morrighan opening the Soul stream─ recoverd as purification of the Soul stream, which had been corrupted, making itself a leg of tripod of world. After establishing tripod of the world, three great spirits(Lymilark, Jeamiderark and Hymerark) separated gods from their dear Mortals.

Accusing gods' war of the seeds of wars in paradise, Jeamiderark the God of Peace prohibited the war among gods by the name of Aton Cimeni the Great.

Condemning gods' arrogance for depriving freedom to don't wage war against each other of mortal, Hymerark the God of freedom banned the gods' right to interfere with conflict among mortals by the name of Aton Cimeni the Great.

Lymilark the God of love, however, consented only to give revelations by the name of Aton Cimeni the Great.

So mortals of Erinne got out of disasters that can be caused by superior beings only.  
>─Except the wanderer.<p>

He was Milletian who became god by Brionac the sword of god that had power of Aton Cimini. Brionac, once was called Caliburn, was made by Aton Cimini itself as last key to creat the world and to end the world, therefore he who fused with it was too high, even higher than three great spirits, to remain in Erinne. Erinne would collapse had he not leave that world. To him, whom loved Erinne and its people, it was disaster.

Aton Cimini was grateful of his effort to save the world, felt sorry for him and asked him to go other world need its savior to give him goal to live.

**oo0oo**

It was human that caught his sight first for they were highly-advanced, almost god-like, so he thought he arrived in future home-world at first. They were not really gods but their hight-ech made almost everything possible. Ectually, he could sense that there was seers through noise in the time wave even though there was no technology which predicted the future. It was funny truth that seers existed in his home-world like Erinne, although they were not here nor this time.

He wandered. There was no difficulty because he did not need eat or sleep. And also he was a highly-fast learner at language skill(courtesy of being a milletian) so he found no difficulty with enculturation. He could make goods for himself, thus he was self-sufficient perfectly. He did not need commit a crime to survive, need not to have ID.

Only thing disturbed him was the fact that there was soul stream which was locked. All universe had their soul stream in their own way unless there were no 'intelligent consciousness'(which did not belong to animal with instinct only) . Here intelligent consciousness was, there msut be soul stream. But something prevented him from accessing soul stream, somthing from the time wave distracted his power. The power that gives the soul to a born person, purifies rabid emotions, and maintains balance between Erg and Mana.

Had there been no intelligent consciousness that had been no problem. He could have rested and slept until doom of the universe. However, there was many lives who have highly-advanced intelligence, while soul stream was locked. It would cause adverse reaction in the material world for it was pressed too much by hyperphysical pressure. The world itself would try to get rid of the pressure by eliminating source, the human. He must do something before it's too late. He was a god and guardian of humanity, for the Great's sake!

One day when he straying aimlessly through the rainy street focused on the time wave too hard to avoid being bumped by a girl wearing a white raincoat, sudden realization hit him hard, very hard, looking at her with golden circlet. She fell on her buttocks. Suppressing a shock, he apologized and held out his hand to make her stand. But, she had been probably able to see the shock if he had not put up the hood of his white robe for shutting out the rain, because the shattered look on his face was too obvious to overlook. He knew her, nay, dredged up memories about her from depths of his a few hundred years old mind.

It was not the future but the past.

First Civilization.

Pice of Eden. War. Assasins and Templars. The reason he sent to soul stream and became milletian.

"Uhm... sir, would you release my hand?" said the girl.

"Oh, sorry for zoning out." he said, releasing her hand. "You remind me my sister. Are you hurt anywhere?" Unconsciously, he raised alchemic wind, drying her drenched clothes. Because of rain, she couldn't notice it.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you and good bye." it was irritation wariness that were in her tone. She walked quickly away from him and joined her fellow students.

"Millina!"

"Hello to you too."

"Who is he?"

"A casual passer-by, I wish." Sho who was called Millina glanced at him, grabbing her friend's arm, and almost run away. He groaned inwardly knowing his first impression for her was not good at all.

He sighed, shrugged off, and smirked. "So, that is your true name, Minerva." he mumbled.

He made a firm determination. Perhaps, the destiny was sealed. Perhaps, it was a tricky time trick.

Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps...

And now, he know everything.

'Morrighan, you are a real troublesome.' He shook his head and glared up the sun peer through the clouds. Sunburst rained down on him.

Then he vanished in the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own niether Assassin's creed nor Mabinogi. **

* * *

><p>When he was a child, Malik dreamed of a hooded man with a robe and wings in white palace. The robe was pitch-black with pure white stripe along both sides, A crossed symbol within triangle with a curved base line was on the edge of the hood casting its shadow over his face. He equipped a pair of golden pauldrons connected to each other with golden chain across chest. And his wings were... Malik found himself to have a difficulty describing the wing whenever thought of it even as an adult. It was just light, became black feathered wings like a raven before turned into white like an angel, and then it returned to light.<p>

He could assure it was not nightmare, although he couldn't remember details. It felt so good and safe as if his long-dead parents held him their arms that he didn't want to wake up. The man in dream─a god? demon? he couldn't sure and didn't mind─ was always there for him in his darkest days, like one day when he was orphaned or another day when his brother was lost, as starlight for a lost sheep. Yes, Malik couldn't remember details, but it didn't mean he couldn't be guided by him.

It was the Feather, invisible to others, that guide him. Black feather were there if there would be a conflict to solve, on the other hand, white feather were seen at there if there would be death without a conflict. Exceptively, once there had been light guiding him to save an injured fellow assassin on the way to Damascus from Masyaf, who brought Kadar, his lost brother, with him a few days later(Kadar had been caught by a slaver and managed to escape by his own effort before passing out by dehydration).

Now, a red feather, which he never saw before, was above the Al Mualim's head. When he had been called for a mission, Altair too had been in Al Mualim's study with black feathers above his head. Malik became nervous. He didn't like the feeling from a red feather one bit. It felt similar to black feather, but looked like blasphemous combination of blood, iron, and fire, or something more sinister. And Altair's ten feathers forming a crown was strange, while the mission was not of assassination. The Feather used to be levitated somewhere at his eye level, guide his path. Feather above the certain person's head ; it meant he/she was related to his problem. He(or she) could be a target, an informant, or a confederate following the same ends.

If so why was the Feather there above their head? Altair's made no sense, especially regarding the mission that was not assassination but retrieving something. And what did the red feather mean? All of it was just ominous. Milke grimaced with worry.

"Malik," Kadar steered his horse beside Malik, glancing at him. "what's wrong? You're rather quiet after we received the mission."

"Nothing." replied Malik, looking at feathers above Altair.

Malik hadn't wanted to take Kadar along, but Altair had let him join the mission. Kadar admired Altair. Malik couldn't oppose that, since he had no specific reason except the Feather giving him anxiety, he joined them.

Altair was in front of him and led the road to Jerusalem. It was no problem for him to see feathers unknown to Altair... "Why, are you nervous, friend?" ...or not. He glanced back and smirked at him. He glared and said nothing. He was used to snap back at him, but not now. The closer Jerusalem was, the more anxious he became. He didn't know why his nerves was on edgy like this, two white feathers near the destination for mission didn't help at all. Yes, there would be fight against "Templar knights", as Al Mualim said, but, why two, of all cardinal numbers?

'It's irrelevant.' He shook his head. They reached the mission point, Solomon's temple, it's time to focus on the target to retrieve.

**o0o0o0o0o**

After breaking into Solomon's temple, killing some Templars, they found an old man in shabby dress. He was just a slave even at a glance, he was skinny, dirty and had no weapon. So, hearing quickening footsteps made Malik wince.

"Wait! There must be another way. This one need not die." He hissed to stop Altair killing a slave, however, it's too late. He lunged for the man from behind him already and forced to his knee before stabbing a hidden blade in the back of his head. He died instantly.

"An excellent kill. Fortune favors your blade." Kadar praised Altair, admiring him.

"Not fortune. Skill. Watch a while longer and you might learn something." Altair snorted.

Glaring him, Malik clenched his fist. "Indeed. He'll teach you how to disregard everything Al Mualim taught us." Sometime, he hate his friend..., his arrogance exactly. He might be a favorite of Al Mualim, he didn't deserve admiration of Kadar at Malik's standpoint. He had skill, strength and agility to carry out a strategy established by himself and never failed. And that's the problem ; he had never experienced failure.

As time passes, he became arrogant and incautious and mistreated those he would have to co-operate at some time or other. He had many enemies for his arrogance. It was an unwelcomed trait rather than an admirable trait to emulate.

He hadn't been like that at first in his memories. Might he have been cold, stoic, stern, but not arrogant, or he wasn't a friend with him ever. It had been because of Abbas that isolated Altair from others. That nidering couldn't have embraced the reason his father killed himself and so had blamed Altair for dishonor to Amed, renouncing friendship. It made Altair become cold, cautious with relationship, unintentionally fueling slander of which he is a haughty jerk spread by Abbas.

Malik had become a friend with Altair, for he had no tendency to see someone's personality based on a blind criticism. What kind of assassin he was if he ever assumed someone by a mere hearsay? Even a random novice would better know how foolish it was to assume a target without investigation. He had been a remarkable novice enough not to judge Altair. Action speaks louder than words, he had no reason to listen to a backbiting loser that was Abbas. Friendship with Malik couldn't have prevented Altair from becoming overconfident though. His pride was defense mechanism against isolation.

"And how would you have done it?" snarled Altair.

"I would not have drawn attention to us. I would not have taken the life of an innocent." Giving a side-glances at one white feather landing on the dead body, Malik said. "What I would have done is follow the Creed."

"'Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.' Understand these words. It matters not how we complete our task. Only how it's done."

"But this is not the way of" "My way is better." Altair interrupted.

Malik gnashed his teeth. "I will scout ahead. Try not to dishonor us further." He turned on his heel to avoid a further quarrel. What had been done was done, he broke first tenet of the Creed.

After reconnaissance, he couldn't found any unusual thing but a Templar looking about at the one entrance. It should be a right path to get the target because there was no one at the others. He returned to other two assassins and used a hand signal to warn that the Templar was on the watch.

He was wary of another white feather when Altair took the lead and killed the Templar. It remained still, increasing dread he had. He began to want to finish this task fast so that they got out of this infernal temple.

"There! That must be the Ark!" He raised his voice in spite of himself. Glancing over his shoulder, he flinched at a dim form like a ghost behind Altair. It vanished in a twinkle. 'Just a trick of the light.' He blinked a few times, shaking his head, and scanned the area below ignoring chatter between Altair and Kadar. He was sure that the crate was the target.

That was when he heard footsteps.

"Quiet! Someone's coming."

All three of assassins lowered their posture immediately. They spotted five Templars entering the room, one among them was Robert de Sable.

"I want this through this gate by sunrise! The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to that jackal at Masyaf!"

Malik stared wide-eyed him. 'What the...!' Robert de Sable stamping his foot, he shone literally, it was not caused by reflected light from flaming torches. The light was the same thing he saw in his dream ; The light guiding him from the man's wing.

"Robert de Sable. His life is mine." At this remark, Malik snapped out of it, hissing at Altair. "No! We would want to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary." There was too many variables to take risk. Robert's capability, other Templars, Altair's recklessness, lack of escape plan, and the light.

White feather too didn't disappeared yet.

"He stands between us and it. I would say it's necessary."

"Discretion, Altair!"

"You mean cowardice. That man is our greatest enemy. And here we have a chance to be rid of him!" Of course, Altair didn't listen to him, nay, even think about it. Malik became more and more frustrated at stubbornness of Altair.

"You have already broken two tenets of our Creed. Now you would break the third. Do not compromise the Brotherhood!"

"I am your superior, in both title and ability. You should know better than to question me." Kadar constantly gazed at two assassins, left and right.

'What are you, Antarah Ibn Shaddād al-'Absī ?' Underneath his cool exterior Malik growled in anger.

Altair passed him by, climbed down and approached the Templars. Malik had to go after him with Kadar. He should lump it for now although he didn't like it

"Hold Templars! You are not the only ones with business here." Altair shouted. 'You idiot! Surprise an enemy at least!' Malik came close to slapping his forehead.

"Ah! Well," Robert gave a hollow smile. "this explains my missing man. And what is it you want?"

"Blood."

Malik caught sight of Robert widening smile as Altair flicked his left wrist. 'He knows!' He tried to stop him, but no avail, for he was held both wrists back already by Robert, failing to kill.

"Well, well," Robert stood still without difficulty as compared with struggling Altair, looking bored even. "you know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin." He shook his head made an expressionless face. "I will not kill you. Go back to Rashid ad-Din Sinan and deliver a message."

Malik and Kadar drew weapon out and stood back to back against Templars, when those began to surround them. Malik looked around to find out the escape route, but only nothing. Upper floor that they had hidden was already occupied by an archer who belatedly took his position. A gateway on his left side with some scaffolding was blocked by Templars resting their hands on hilt of weapon. "Malik..." Kadar whispered, growing restless and darting Altair a panic look under his hood. "Focus on the mission, he can take care of himself." Malik whispered back. "Take the crate at my signal and run toward the gateway there," He pointed it with his chin. "I will guard your back." Kadar nodded steady.

"The Holy Land is lost to him and his, for I will never look on idly at his ambition. He must face me and His justice while he has chance of penance." Squeezing Altair's wrists harder, Robert went on. "Stay right there and repent! HE ask his blood!" He threw Altair through the scaffoldings, it sealed the gateway.

Malik cursed his luck under his breath and shouted. "Go, take the crate! Run for a ladder!"

At nearly the same time, Robert ordered Templars out loud and drew his sword out. "Men, to arms! Kill the Assassins!"

Kadar ran to take the crate, dodging an arrow, and climbing up a pillar of gate. Grasping the crate, he threw a knife and killed the archer. He was always good at the knife throwing. The crate didn't move though. He opened it, took an object out and put it in his pouch, jumping down, dispersing impact of fall by rolling while Malik prevented Templars from killing him and himself with a long sword and a short sword.

Kadar was scaling a wall with a ladder so that he couldn't see that Robert and another Templar caught up with him and was about to slash him. It was Malik in front of the ladder who crossed the swords, stopping those, clenching his teeth, and biting back a shriek of pain. The tip of sword of Robert's pierced left upper arm of Malik's. Then two whoosh of air was heard. One knife from the above got stuck in a Templar's exposed spot between neck and shoulder and kill him, another one was embedded in the ground missing Robert by a hair's breadth. Had he not avoid it allowing Malik to scale a ladder, he would be dead.

He quickly chased them at heel, parrying all flying knives, that Malik threw, by jerking his sword, speeding up through corridor after retrieving knife from the corpse of archer.

'What in the name of Allah is that man!' Glancing over his shoulder, Malik gaped and increased his speed screaming soundlessly. Notwithstanding extra weight of armour, Robert was incredibly fast compared to other Templars. No wonder his sword had broke through his guard. Speaking of sword, a wound on his upper arm by it soaked his left sleeve and began to sting and numb. It seemed that was worse than he had thought. But he would endure it until they were safe.

Alarmed people in Jerusalem called the guards, they obstructed both Assassin's and Templar's way. Good thing, Assassins were more experienced and skilled in such a situation than Templars, so they could increase the distance.

They were close by a stable that their horses were staying except Altair's. Kadar mounted his horse. "Hurry up!" He exclaim in urgency. Malik must have been caught off guard by a thought of escape, or he would have ordered him to go first. After a whoosh near by his right ear, Kadar's horse sprang to its hind legs, shaking off alarmed Kadar, and crushed his abdomen and ribcage. He cried out. He had broken his neck when he fell out of the horse, there was no way he could make it with a broken neck, visceral cleft and broken rib piercing right lung. Gasping in agony he vomited blood. His horse fled to somewhere with a knife stuck into its rump.

Malik opened his eyes wide with horror. "No! Kadar!" He sprinted toward him and folded his left leg under himself beside him, but couldn't do anything. There was nothing he could do, except...

He glanced over his shoulder, when Robert caught up with him and stood a few feet away from him. Others lagged far behind him. It was obvious who caused the death of his brother, his family.

Robert looked back and forth at the brothers and then gazed him. "End his misery," He raised a sword's tip at level of his eyes. "you have some time before you go after him." Pausing he blinked and looked at him with sympathy. "Or you can give me the Apple and return to your home, we will not pursue you."

Malik gritted his teeth. How dare he, a culprit and foe, pitied him, an Assassin! He clenched his sword, stabbed in Kadar's heart to end his throes and stood up, grasping the pouch which carried _the Apple_. He would─could─ not collect the body of his brother. He would fulfill this mission. He would accuse Altair of breaking the Creed. He would revenge for this.

A last white feather fell onto Kadar's body.

Robert was waiting him all the while, his henchmen arrived at his side. He could see the spark in Malik's eyes. He was convinced that he would not surrender. He sighed. "Any last words?" He gesturing for his men to envelop an assassin advanced on him.

Malik roared. "Go shit in your hat!" Unbeknown to him, the ground around him trembled when he advanced the left foot. He just focused on his sword and foes, straining right arm that grasped the sword. In the next breath, he swung the sword, spinng round and round at the same spot few times, too fast for Templars to get out of striking distance.

Robert managed to succeed in parrying it alone but was forced to step back with saucer-eyed in astonishment. 'Windmill?!' He couldn't mistake this skill. Everyone holding a sword would able to spin around and around, but not like this. His men were dead or severely wounded, except a young frightened page who collapsed on ground, their armours and arms were ruined. This assassin was his kind and reached an activity phase just now! "By the Stream..." He muttered under his breath.

**o0o0o0o0o**

He stood still for a while after he gave a page a mission to request for assistance, giving the assassin a glassy eye, even though he mounted and galloped a horse away.

"Sir. de Sablé!" He withdrew his eyes from where one of his kind was a little while ago. It was Talal, he went near Robert, looking around. "What happened? Majd gives me a shit, you ask my assistance, whole city is in... Oh!" He saw a body of assassin and nodded, crossing his arms. "Mmhm, Rashid the betrayer, of course he has dispatched his poor little eagles. Where is the Apple?"

"Send some of your men and find out where another assassin go to. He will lead us to Masyaf, plus the Apple."

"Plus the Apple. Well, that explains everything." Talal shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "We are screwed, right? The end is coming, Rashid has the Apple!" He mocked a predictor of a sort. Robert chuckled.

Talal smirked. "I will do my best. An exact whereabout of Masyaf would be no more secret. Oh, and I will patch this up, my slaves of sort can use some fresh air."

"So be it, I believe in you." Robert put his hand on Talal's shoulder. "May the Father of understanding guide you."

Talal rested his right fist on his heart. "May the Father of understanding guide you as well." And then he nodded and walked away.

Robert had a quick look around and made sure no one was around. He covered the corpse of a young assassin with his cape once and flicked it. The corpse disappeared. "I'm sorry for your loss of life in the living land. I pray that you are at peace in his light until the Dawn." Whispering, he strode across the sunny field.


End file.
